Jitters
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: As the sun rises, Aang thinks about what he's about to do that day. And, in truth, jitters get to all of us when we're nervous, even the Avatar, especially with what he's planning. But, why doubt, when that necklace will look so good on his girl? Kataang!
1. Aang

A/N- Because I've left the fandom alone for a while, and it's my birthday. Enjoy! =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own the amazing series. I wish I did, but I don't.<p>

* * *

><p>Aang<p>

* * *

><p>I allowed a small, insignificant flame to gather in the palm of my hand, twirling it around the tips of my fingers as the light it cast threw shadows everywhere. I could feel the small amount of heat it radiated, and the light it cast was barely enough to illuminate the walls of the ice house I was sitting in. The sun hadn't risen and the room was still dark with the lack of sunlight and lantern, so I threw the flame, gently, only letting it float in the air for a second, into the kindling in the fireplace. The absence of heat made my hand tingle, but I shook it off.<p>

I looked outside the window, only to see a dark village. The Southern Water Tribe had grown steadily in the last four years, and it was now a large, sprawling state, but the place where Katara had grown up, the place I was staying, had stayed rather empty. The families that hadn't been torn apart by the war were now back in the village, safe and free, but other than that, the size hadn't changed much. The main building had gone on at a more southern point than this, and I wasn't complaining. It was quiet, the people here knew me, and no fan girls were harassing my girl; I definitely wasn't complaining.

Speaking of my girl, the fan girls were going to have a field day.

I slid my hand in my pocket, and smiled as I tugged the silken necklace out and into the light. The band was made of sapphire blue silk with strands of silver flowing through it like water, and it shimmered in the flickering light, and the latch was made of pale white stone, contrasting with the deep color perfectly, but the band wasn't the main focus. The pendent attached to the band was made of brightly painted wood, a picture of the Water symbol was etched into the wood, bright blue paint throwing the intricate details and swirls into clarity, but that wasn't all. At the top and bottom of the necklace held a miniature Air symbol, painted a light silver, connected by silver swirling patterns. The rounded edges held the base color for the pendent, a deep navy blue, and then went on to the back, which held her name in slanted calligraphy.

I smiled, thinking about the upcoming day, and wishing the sun would come up faster.

I rubbed my thumb across the face of the pendent, feeling the smooth carving under the pad of my finger. I could only imagine how it would look on her. Dark strands of her hair covering parts of it, the blue paint matching her eyes like a copy, the silk hugging her caramel skin. I closed my eyes, imagining just how good my engagement necklace would look on her, how good it would feel to know that she was _mine _and that I was _hers. _How good it would feel to know that it would be that good forever. I smiled, and almost sighed, at the thought.

I had already asked her father, and it had gone better than anyone could have ever imagined. He had smiled, clapped me on the back, and told me to take a seat. Now, I don't care who you are, Avatar or no, when you go to ask your hope-to-be fiance's father for her hand, and he tells you to take a seat, it's like the spirits have given you some kind of blessing. I don't think I've ever been that relieved. He had approved of course, if he hadn't I wouldn't dream of going against him and doing this anyway, and I had blushed and said thank you profusely all the way out the door. Sokka had even taken it well.

I had the place picked out where I planned on asking her, a place we had gone several, several times on our numerous outings in this part of the nation. We would be beside the sea, on the ice, and surrounded by memories. In the sunshine, it would be beautiful.

Now, all I needed was for her to say yes. I gulped at the thought, and had to keep myself from biting my nails from the nerves. It was one thing to plan it, to fantasize about her response, to close your eyes and dream about what would happen after words, but it was an entirely different thing to actually _do _it. The whole art of it, the action of asking the four little words, terrified me. It wasn't because of the words, of the circumstances, or even anything to do with my situation as Avatar, but it was _her. _I wanted her to say yes more than anything I had ever wanted in my life, more than to master the elements, more than defeating the Fire Lord, more than making it out of that fight _alive._ I wanted her to say yes, and even though I knew I loved her and that her feeling were mutual, there was always that sliver of a doubt, and that strand was what kept me jumping every time someone mentioned her name.

She had been everything to me ever since she had broken open the ice berg, a mentor, a teacher, a friend, and now I hoped she would like to be my wife.

I peeked through the window again, and the palest of rays were peeking over the mountains. I got up off the small mat and slid the necklace back into my pocket.

I took a shuddering breath as I neared the door. "Aang, you can do this."

Because, in truth, Katara had been my world since the ice berg, and after four years of being together as her boyfriend, I wanted to start again, as her husband.

* * *

><p>AN- Tell me how I did? Maybe in a review?


	2. Katara

I hadn't actually planned on making another chapter for this, but seeing that most of you wanted me to make one, I did. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of

"Jitters"!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I still don't own it! =[<p>

* * *

><p>Katara<p>

* * *

><p>I ran my thumb over the wooden pendent at my throat, letting my lips pull into a small unseen smile as I settled myself in beside the icy waters. The ground under me was cold, to say the least, but I didn't mind it. In a way, I had missed the harsh temperatures of my home, but I would gladly go everywhere Aang had dragged us again, just because it was him, and I knew he'd drag me there again after we were married.<p>

Married. Spirits, we were going to be married. I shook my head at the thought, letting the small smile grow into a bright grin, and let out a small laugh. It was crazy, yes, and we were incredibly young, but I would never even dream of saying no. He was, well, Aang, and if he wasn't the one that was going to make me happy all my life, there wasn't a man out there that could.

I let go of the beautiful pendent, letting my fingers dangle off the ice and into the water, swirling the cold fluid as pictures of earlier flashed through my mind.

Thinking back, I don't think I've ever since him that nervous. It wasn't the hyper nervous that I had seen while we were on the run, or the fidgeting nervous I had seen when we had told Dad about us being together, or even the scared nervous he was when we had surfaced after that first real kiss to find Sokka's painting on the deck beside us. It was none of those, it was something stronger, deeper, like he had everything to lose and more than that to gain. His eyes had held that glint I had come to love, and the blush that would paint his cheeks every time I'd look into his silver eyes told me something was up, but I would never have guessed what.

He stuttered, he blushed, he fidgeted, he scratched his neck nervously, but he eventually got out the quiet words of "Will you marry me?", and I almost melted right there.

I let my eyes drift closed, slowly swirling the water with my fingers as I remembered the joy that had been today.

* * *

><p>It took me a second for the words to register, but when they did, the only thing I could think about was that this was Aang. And he was proposing, and never in a million years would I say no. I wanted to tell him, to say yes a million times and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I was still rooted to the spot.<p>

Then he had brought out the necklace, and I all I could do was nod and open my mouth like a fish out of water, unable to utter a sound. The beautiful necklace shimmered in the bright sunlight, and the blue contrasted heavily with the paleness of his skin. I couldn't keep my eyes from darting from his face to the necklace and then back a few dozen times. His blush didn't disappear, but the nervousness did, and the smile that lit up his face could have lit up the whole world.

I hadn't realized I was crying until he reached out and wiped away a tear from my cheek,

I was finally able to whisper out a delighted "Yes". I felt myself tremble as he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss that sent heat all the way down to my toes. He leaned back all too soon, and smiled as I felt his calloused hands glide over the skin of my throat, all the way to the nape of my neck, latching the silken necklace and gently unhooking my mother's. He took my hand, wrapping my mother's necklace around my wrist and then bringing it up to his lips, gently brushing his lips over the back of my hand.

He had looked up, and his eyes went from unbelievably happy to concerned, worried, as if he had seen something that bothered him immensely.

"You can always wear mine around your wrist if you want to," he had paused. "I wouldn't want you to feel like I was making you-"

I felt more tears fall, but despite the salty-ness on my cheeks, I threw myself at him. I felt his arms go around me instantly, and settled my head on his shoulder.

"No, no, that's not it. That's not it at all." I whispered.

His voice, so close, echoed through my chest as he spoke. "Then," he sounded confused. "What's the matter?"

I finally looked up at him. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He cocked his head to the side, but returned the smile I sent his way, and didn't even hesitate as I stood up on my toes, pressing my lips to his.

It took us a while to speak after that, but it happened.

"I love you, my fiance." he whispered.

I blushed at his cheesiness, which hadn't worn off over the years, but smiled anyways. "I love you too, and, you know, I could totally get used to that."

"I could get used to calling you my wife even faster."

"Mmmm."

Our lips met again, and we started back where we had left off. And, after that, every question, every doubt, disappeared, and I smiled against his lips.

* * *

><p>It had taken us a while to go after that, and the sun wasn't nearly as high as when we had gotten there, but we left eventually. He had left me in my house, three little words, a heated kiss, and a good-bye just before he left to go deal with something he was needed for. It hadn't taken me very long at all to find myself drifting toward the water, and I had gone willingly after I discovered where I was wandering to.<p>

I took my hands out of the water, flicking my fingers in an attempt to remove any remaining droplets, and stood up.

I was getting married, I didn't know how soon, I didn't know where, or when, or how, or even who was going to be there, but I knew that I was going to be happy, and not even a bad case of wedding jitters could ruin that. I smiled as I faced the village I had grown up in, and set of back to my home and my family, my nerves finally calmed.

I had a feeling I would be smiling a lot in the future.

* * *

><p>And, I'm thinking this is where it ends. I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! =]<p> 


End file.
